


Time to Pay Respects

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Grief/Mourning, Post 9x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two days since Metatron told Cas that Dean was dead. In those two days Castiel has helped lay the foundation of a new Heaven but the constant questioning cannot keep him any longer. He needs to visit Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Pay Respects

Castiel appears at the foot of the stairs in the bunker. He immediately feels like nothing is right, as if there was something worse than death. It’s not the same as when he was here just four days ago. It is pitch-black and silent. Normally Dean would forget to turn off the lights or the TV and Sam would remind him that it waste electricity, Dean countering that they don’t pay for it so why not, knowing pressing the issue was futile Sam finally would give up. 

The sound of glass shattering and pans clanging echo through the bunker, followed by Sam shouting “SHIT!” Castiel runs to the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. Before him lay one of his best friends buried in pots and pans, reeking of alcohol. He reached for the hunter’s arm, who jerked back at the sight of the angel.

“I don’t want your help! You never help.”  
“Sam,” Castiel pleaded.  
“How could you?” The hungover giant asked, flinging the bowls off him. “Why didn’t you save him?”  
“Sam, I don’t have the power to bring humans back to life.” His voice hitched before adding, “If I could I would have saved him as soon as I found out.”  
“That’s not good enough! I prayed to you while I supported him during his final steps. You could have saved him!”  
“Metatron blocked all prayers. I didn’t know.” The angel’s voice began faltering while his tear ducts went into overdrive.  
“That’s not good enough! You should have known! I thought you cared about us but I guess I was wrong.”  
That was the last straw, Cas couldn’t hold back anymore “YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED HIM!” There he finally admitted it. Cas was in love with Dean Winchester and now Dean was dead before he could know how much Cas loved him.  
“He’s in his room. I couldn’t- I couldn’t-“ Sam couldn’t finish, it was too painful to think about.  
“I know.” 

This time when Cas offered a hand Sam took it and let the angel guide his hungover ass to Dean’s room. Cas propped Sam against the wall adjacent Dean’s room. 

He lets his hand hover over the handle for a minute before he has enough strength and Sam urging him on to open the door. Instead of the body of hunter laid out on the bed all Cas sees is darkness.

“SAM! WHERE’S DEAN?” Cas shouts, even though Sam is just feet away.  
“He’s right there,” waving his arm in the direction of the bed where he'd left Dean's body.  
“That’s not Dean. It’s a-“ He couldn’t finish. He didn’t want to admit this had happened. While he was wasting time in Heaven making sure Metatron was locked up and the angels didn’t spiral out of control this happened and it was all his fault. Cas fought his innate instinct, keeping his blade in his sleeve.  
“It’s a what, Cas?”  
Cas could see trust through Sam’s confusion, even though he didn't deserve any. He failed at opening the gates of Heaven. He let Sam down. He let Dean die.  
The figure began to rise. Eyes closed as it walked.  
“A demon.” The smoky figure roared, finally revealing his black eyes.


End file.
